The Wish of A Dying Man
by cherrycafpow
Summary: My view of how "Shabbat Shalom" could have ended. Spoiler alert for the episode! Strange twist of events ensue so i hope you maybe give this oneshot a chance :).


******Hi, so as i**** was watching the episode, when it got to the part where Ziva and Eli are talking over lunch, an idea sprung into my head. The idea was based on assumptions i'd made when i watched one of the first episodes of the new season but if i say them now it'll ruin the story, so i'll say in the bottom A/N.**

**The story picks up from when Ziva walks in and finds Eli except shes alone, the team arent really in this ficlet.**

* * *

Ziva stood helplessly as fresh tears welled up in her eyes. Just the sight of her father laying on the ground looking so limp and lifeless made her want to curl up in a little ball and cry.

For the majority of her life she despised him for what he turned her into- a cold heartless killing machine- but now, faced with the fact that he would soon never be coming back, she realised that all she ever wanted was nothing more than her _Abba, _despite his many flaws, all she wanted was for him to just spend some time with her.

She felt overwhelmed; so much had happened in such a short space in time.

Her father turning up out of the blue, claiming he wanted to spend the holiday of Shabbat with her, immediately had her suspicious, but she couldn't help but feel a little happy at the possibility he was telling the truth.

He had tried to make amends with her, in his own Eli David way when they had went out for some lunch. When he accidentally saw the photo of her undercover, wearing a prosthetic baby bump and a "Bun in the oven" shirt, she couldn't help but notice his initial reaction before she corrected his assumption. He seemed so happy, even a genuine smile graced his lips as he looked at the photo. He really did want grandchildren...

As she hurried over to the dying man, she noticed the pain and longing on his face. She sat beside him immediately wrapping her arms around his neck, her face buried on his shoulder.

"Ziva" he said hoarsely as he held his hand firmly on his bleeding wound on his abdomen.

She shut her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that were creating a wet patch on his shoulder.

"Ziva... would you do one last favour, for a dying man?" he croaked as she sat back a bit but kept her eyes shut-as if trying to block out the reality in front of her- as her bottom lip quivered with emotion. He looked straight at her.

She nodded as she opened her eyes, another tear escaping.

"I want you to-" he stopped as he winced in pain, "I want you to promise me, that you will have that little baby girl. Some day in the future"

Ziva looked at her father taken aback by his request.

"Ziva, please. For your father" he begged as he looked into her eyes that sparkled with unshed tears, "I know that deep down it is something you would like, I saw the look on your face when you told me about your undercover operation..."

"Abba I..." she began but trailed off when noticed him being to look pale.

"Abba, _no, _please _no_..." she said emotionally and pleadingly as she saw his eyelids droop.

"Abba, wake up!" she said frantically as fresh, wet tears sprung free leaving a hot trail of the salty liquid on her cheeks, "Please, Abba, wake up!"

He didn't respond at all and it was then that she realised. He was never coming back. She let out a sob wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She started crying hard on his shoulder again as she curled herself into a tiny ball beside him.

She wondered why it was always her family that it happened to. She had no real family left now. Not one person except for her Aunt Nettie...

Her father had left her with only one dying wish, and that was for her to have a little baby girl. She lightly smiled although her tears continued to fall as her a hand lowered to her abdomen. She cradled the small, barely noticeable bump. It was the one wish that she could guarantee would come true very soon.

* * *

**okay so if you've made it down to this A/N i appreciate you reading my story.**

**So the speculation i made was in the episode when Tony and Ziva are interrogating a suspect when suddenly for some reason Ziva seems over sensitive to the mans cologne or something and gets up and stands as far away from him as possible. Of course the first this that popped into my mind was _is she pregnant?_ but i know GG would probably never write that in.**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think. I know there's no realy plot to it but its a oneshot so... :) **

**(For any of you that were reading my other two story's i havent given up on them, i'm working on updates now they will hopefully be posted soon. Sorry for the long wait)**


End file.
